Broken
by Kagari-Z
Summary: Why is it that whenever Ichigo breaks, Ryou is always there to put her back together? ON PERMENANT HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters in this story.**

**Warning: This story contains mature content and dark themes. Use your digression people!**

**Broken Chapter 1**

"Masaya stop!" Ichigo cried as her boyfriend ran his hands over her stomach, causing an involuntary shudder to course through her body.

"Why should I?" He whispered in her ear before trailing a line of wet kisses down her jaw line and over her exposed collar bone. "Now let's see what you've got under there…" Masaya trailed off, pulling the tight pink shirt from its owner. He gazed at her lustfully in appreciation as she lay pinned to the ground before him. Something about seeing her like that, helpless and afraid, turned Masaya on. He had to stifle a moan as he felt the bulge in his pants grow, straining against the restricting material of his jeans, trying to break free.

"Why are you doing this," Ichigo cried her voice barely above a whisper as she felt two of the boy's fingers dip just below her panty line in a teasing manner. She felt so helpless, pinned to the ground by the one person she always thought she could trust. Trapped beneath the sakura trees where, before that night, she had always felt safe. Even if she screamed no one would come to help. The park was always empty at that time of night.

"Because I can." Masaya pulled his fingers from the hem of the skirt, trailing them languidly up to her breasts. "You've always been such a tease Ichigo-chan," he said spitefully as he pulled the straps down he arms before undoing the clasp of her bra. "But now I will finally have you. Tonight I will taste your sweet juices." His grin looked almost demonic in the scattered light of the moon as he bent down and grabbed one of her nipples between his teeth, pulling, nipping, and sucking on her breast while his hand fondled the other one. The pleased moan that he received from the girl only urged him on and he pressed his erection against her, enjoying the friction of the rough material of his jeans as it rubbed against his manhood.

Tears fell silently down Ichigo's cheeks now as Masaya had his way with her. Occasionally a soft whimper managed to clear her throat, but as Masaya continued, her whimpers became moans of pleasure. "Please st-ahhh…" Ichigo cried as she felt the bulge in her boyfriends pants press against her, causing desire to swell in the pit of her stomach. She was being raped, it wasn't supposed to turn her on, she thought as her hips arched towards Masaya of their own will. Even her body was betraying her! She didn't want this at all.

Masaya grinned as he suddenly pulled away from Ichigo. Contact was not relinquished for long however as he stuck his hand up Ichigo's skirt. "I'm glad to see that you're having almost as much fun as I am." He whispered seductively as he pressed the heel of his palm roughly against her wet panties, causing a rather loud moan from her. It didn't take long before he nimbly hooked his fingers over the straps and pulled them off of her. He did not however remove her skirt, but instead, he slid two fingers inside of her. Ichigo cried out in a mixture of both pain and pleasure as he twisted the fingers inside of her, moving them in a scissor like motion, stretching her. He let out a small moan of his own as he pulled his fingers from inside of her and licked them clean. "You taste good, Strawberry. Though I bet you'll feel even better," he said, beginning to undo his jeans.

Ryou sighed lightly; he stood under a street lamp, trying to read the tiny numbers on his watch through the dim light. It was 2:00am, and yet for some reason he still couldn't sleep. Ryou had left the café a half hour before, hoping that a walk through the park would be enough to clear his mind so that he could sleep. Sadly it didn't seem to be working out that way at all.

"Masaya, stop!" Ryou's head snapped up as he heard_ that _voices _Ichigo_ … he thought, listening closer as to where the voice was coming from.

Following her voice, and the occasional sound of her whimpers, Ryou soon came across the small grove of sakura trees. Silently, he peeked around the side of a massive trunk to get a better look. Though afterwards he wished he hadn't.

Ever since Ryou had met Ichigo two years ago, he had liked her. Not just as a friend, but actually LIKED her, so seeing spread out across the grass with Masaya on top of her hurt him more than anyone could ever imagine.

He was about to turn around and leave when he heard Ichigo's soft plea. "Masaya, please stop…I don't want this." He wouldn't have even heard it had it not been for his cat-like hearing.

Up until that point, Ryou had thought the whole thing was consensual. That Ichigo had willingly allowed Masaya to do those things to her. He mentally cursed himself for being so stupid. How could he almost walk away like that, leaving Ichigo to be raped by that monster?

A low, almost animalistic growl erupted from Ryou as he stepped out from behind his tree. He grabbed Masaya roughly by the neck, screaming in his rage. "Get the hell away from her!" Ryou yanked the other boy to his feet and threw him forcefully into the side of another tree.

"What the hell is your problem, man?" Masaya asked as he pushed himself back to his feet. Ryou didn't answer, he just swung punch after punch, splitting Masaya's lip and nearly breaking his jaw.

Even if the kid was the captain of his kendo team he didn't stand a chance against Ryou and he knew it. Taking the first chance he could, Masaya stumbled to his feet and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

If it wasn't for Ichigo lying there, broken and crying, Ryou would have followed him. But one look at her lying curled up in a ball and Ryou's anger melted away, replaced by an overwhelming concern for his secret crush. He wanted to protect her.

"I-Ichigo?" He asked softly, crouching down so that he could place a hand on her arm.

No answer.

"Ichigo, it's me, Ryou. You're safe now." As he looked into Ichigo's eyes he saw nothing. Realizing that she wasn't responding, he decided to give it one more shot. Clearing a few strands of stray hair from her eyes, he spoke in a more Ryou-like manner.

"Strawberry?"

This caused Ichigo to snap out of her stupor. It was as if she had just noticed her boss standing there next to her for the first time.

"Shi-Shirogane?" Ichigo looked up at her blond-haired boss with fearful eyes before grasping onto him for dear life as she began to cry.

Ryou blushed deeply as he realized that Ichigo wasn't wearing a shirt…or even a bra for that matter. "Umm…Ichigo?" Ryou's blush only seemed to deepen as he patted her awkwardly on the back s few times before pushing her off of him all together.

When Ryou pushed Ichigo away from him, the girl couldn't help but look at her boss with utter terror. _He hates me._ She thought. _I disgust him…_ This caused Ichigo to burst into a whole new fit of tears. It wasn't until she felt the warmth of Ryou's coat being wrapped around her that she began to calm down again.

"Let's get you warmed up, ok?" Smiling in a very un-Ryou-like, and comforting manner, the blond boy placed a hand on her shoulder and began to lead her back toward the café.

Like always, he managed to put up a cool and collected front, but underneath it all he was an emotional train wreck. He didn't know how he was supposed to deal with Ichigo, nothing like this had ever happened to him before. All he knew was that he needed to get her somewhere where she could feel safe. Other than that he was at a loss as to how to respond to her. Should he hold her close, let her know that he was there and that she was safe? Or should he give her space, after all with everything she had been though, would she even want to be near anyone right now, much less a man?

Settling with what he decided was the middle ground, Ryou continued to guide Ichigo with his one hand pressed gently to her back, giving her the comfort of contact, while still keeping at enough of a distance that she still wouldn't seem crowded. It would seem that he had made the right choice, Ichigo didn't try to run, but she didn't try to get any closer to him either. They walked in silence for the remainder of the trip, save for the small sniffles that came from Ichigo every once in a while.

**((A/N: I'll end chapter one here I guess - seems like a good place. Anyways in the next chapter we'll find out what exactly happened between Masaya and Ichigo, also it looks like Ryou has a secret of his own. What is it you ask? Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

**Any who, Read and Review people, I won't continue until I get at least 5 reviews. As always flames are welcomed.))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the lack of updating, life is quite hectic right now…anyways here goes chapter two of the story, hope you like.**

_Masaya…_

Ryou growled audibly as a vision of the kendo captain appeared before his mind's eye. He had always disliked the other boy, but now what had been mere annoyance, ok, and maybe a tad bit of jealousy, had blossomed into a deep seeded hatred.

_Why?_

The thought had crossed his mind numerous times that night as he sat in his (horribly uncomfortable) computer chair, watching silently over the fragile figure that lay in the adjacent bed.

_Didn't he love her? Didn't he even care?_

Tiny droplets of blood began to surface as he unconsciously dug his nails into the heel of his hand, leaving crescent shaped gouges in their wake. Anger and hatred were all he could feel now. Masaya had hurt her. Masaya had hurt _his_ Strawberry

_My Strawberry…my Ichigo_

Another vision passed before his mind's eye, but this time it seemed to calm him instantly and bring a smile to his pale lips. It was Ichigo. The cute, ditzy Ichigo that he had fallen in love with two years ago.

.

"Mreow"

A soft moan, reminiscent of a cat's meow pulled Ryou from his thoughts. He couldn't help but smile at the koneko sprawled half hazardously across his bed, without a care in the world. She looked so innocent, so young.

An over whelming urge to protect the girl coursed through his veins, and Ryou had to stop himself from going over to Ichigo and wrapping his arms around her. He wanted desperately to hold her, to tell her that he wasn't going to let anyone harm her ever again, but he didn't. He sat right where he was, watching over her from a distance like he always had. Like he always would.

Like a guardian angel he would watch over Ichigo, silently in the background. He would offer his advise when asked, be there to comfort her when she was upset, but he knew that he would never be _with_ her. A boss, a mentor, a friend, but never a lover.

**Well there goes chapter two, as always please review! I know this is a different writing style than the first chappy, but I kind of like it. **

**Note this is does not have to be the end, I have more written but I won't post it until I get at least five review. Flames are welcomed.**


End file.
